Flores desde Azkaban
by Babel Barbara
Summary: Durante su estadía en Azkaban, Sirius una vez escribió una carta…


**• Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**• Titulo:** Flores desde Azkaban  
**• Resumen:** Durante su estadía en Azkaban Sirius una vez escribió una carta…

**• Advertencias:** Eh… ¿Referencia a slash?  
**• Palabras:** 965  
**• Disclaimer:** Todo esto se escribe sin interés de lucro y pertenece a J.K Rowling  
**• Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto de mayo (lugares mágicos) de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

**FLORES DESDE AZKABAN**

Remus:

No sé si recibirás ésta carta. Tengo entendido que las cartas solo se envían si hay autorización de quien la va a recibir, pero no tengo maneras de saber si vas a aceptar recibirla. Por lo tanto escribo esta carta sin saber si la vas a leer o no. Es extraño escribir así. Principalmente porque estoy casi seguro que no la vas a leer. Yo no lo haría, si fuera tú. Si fueras tú quien estuviera acá, acusado de la muerte de Lily y James… yo no leería la carta y esperaría que te pudrieras en este infierno. Pero tengo confianza en que tú no eres yo, que tú siempre has sido mejor que yo. Cuando hablabas con Slytherins, cuando ayudabas a ese perro traidor de Pettigrew… Siempre has sido mejor.

Te escribo esta carta y recuerdo las cientos de cartas que te escribí durante aquel terrible verano de nuestros dieciséis años, cuando finalmente me fui de la casa. Me acuerdo esas cartas kilométricas y la idea de que no me alcanzaba ni la mano ni la tinta para contarte todas las cosas que quería contarte. Ahora podría decir lo mismo. Te podría contar muchas cosas. Te podría contar de las pulgas. De los piojos. De cómo este sitio sólo huele a sal y a meados y a mierda. Cada bocana de tomo es como respirar en la letrina del demonio.

Te podría contar de cómo han puesto a Bellatrix en la celda de al frente. Más o menos. En realidad no puedo verla, porque lo que tengo al frente es una pared pero si puedo escucharla. Cuando la trajeron venía atada y con una capucha así que no me vio. Uno de los guardas dijo que la habían puesto allí, tan cerca de mi celda, para que nos sintiéramos como en casa. Los primeros días trate de callarme, de que ella no supiera que estaba allí. Pero no dejaba dormir. Incluso encerrada y sin varita la muy puta sigue siendo un grano en el culo. Gritó todas las putas noches desde que llegó. ¿Sabes qué gritaba, puta de mierda? Que su Señor se volvería a alzar y asesinaría a todos. Que de entre todos los que estábamos allí seriamos los más recompensados. No me dejó dormir. Hasta que le dije que se callara. Hubieras escuchado, Lunático. Decía que en el fondo no había sido tan traidor, que había resultado mejor que mi hermano. Que mi madre estaría orgullosa. La forma en que lo decía, Lunático. La hubiera ahorcado si hubiese estado en mi misma celda. Y lo peor, lo peor de todo es pensé que de toda ésta prisión es ella la única que no cree que traicioné a Lily y a James.

Te podría contar por ejemplo, que hace poco tuve una fiebre terrible. Las enfermedades son comunes aquí. Entre la poca higiene de este sitio, el pésimo clima, los dementores y el nulo interés de los aurores en nuestro bienestar no es raro terminar varias veces al año en la enfermería. En fin. La fiebre. En realidad me empezó como una gripa. Lo normal. El problema es que la encadené con varios días de madrugadas heladas y, según lo que dijo el sanador dela enfermería, se me terminó convirtiendo en una pulmonía. Al final estuve casi una semana en la enfermería (lo que me ayudo a recuperar algo de peso) pero pase los primeros tres días delirando de fiebre. Vi a Lily y a James. Te vi a ti. Vi a Harry aunque ahora no lo recuerdo ya mucho. Me conformo en pensar en James y ponerle los ojos de Lily pero no sé nada más.

Supongo que él piensa que también soy culpable. Escuché una vez a un auror decir que estaba en la casa de la hermana de Lily. Supongo que es la rubia con cara de caballo que nunca fue a su boda. La idea no me hace muy feliz. Pensé que Dumbledore lo dejaría contigo. Eres el último de nosotros que queda vivo, de cualquier manera. ¿Harry piensa que soy culpable? Espero que no. Me gustaría escribirle y decirle que yo no traicioné a sus padres. Repetirle lo que repetido a lo largo de estos tres años una y otra y otra vez. Que yo soy inocente, que todo fue un plan de Pettigrew. Sé que no tiene motivos para creerme, como tú tampoco los tienes. Mal que bien, si algo me he dado cuenta es que, por más de que mi madre me haya quemado del tapiz de la familia la mancha de ese apellido maldito me sigue persiguiendo. Es más fácil pensar que el traidor es Sirius Orion Black, hermano de mortifagos, primo de mortifagos que el pobre y blandengue Peter Pettigrew.

Hoy Bellatrix está de nuevo gritando acerca de la segunda venida de Voldemort y toda esa mierda. Así que empiezo a cantar más fuerte _I'm happy just to dance with you_. A Bellatrix le molesta bastante por todo eso de que es música muggle y a mí me recuerda de la boda de James y Lily. ¿Tú te acuerdas? La pusieron cuando ya no quedaba gente. La bailamos tú y yo y en una parte yo me caí porque, aceptémoslo, todo ese whiskey que bebimos no ayudaba al equilibrio.

Algún día saldré de acá, Lunático. No sé cómo pero saldré. Se me ocurrirá algo. Aún no sé qué, pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo. Saldré y todos sabrán que yo no fui. Que me pueden acusar de muchas cosas: de asesino, de agresivo, de impulsivo, de grosero. Pero jamás de traidor. Harry y yo viviremos en un apartamento que compraré en el SoHo.

Tú y yo volveremos a bailar_ I'm happy just to dance with you._

Sirius

_Octubre de 1983_


End file.
